Barbie Fashionistas
Barbie Fashionistas is a doll line that started in 2009. There was a web series for it in 2010. Gift Sets *Barbie® Fashionistas® Curvy Doll 2-Pack Gift Set (FNF68) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Curvy Doll 3-Pack Gift Set (FNF72) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Essential Fashion Gift Set (FNF78) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Gift Set - Original (CLW92) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Original Doll 2-Pack Gift Set (FNF71) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Petite Doll 2-Pack Gift Set (FNF70) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Style Swap 3-Pack Gift Set (FNF73) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Tall Doll 2-Pack Gift Set (FNF69) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Ultimate Fashion Gift Set (FNF77) Toys *Barbie® Fashionistas® Ultimate Closet™ (DMT57) *Barbie® Fashionistas® Ultimate Closet™ (DPP63) Asst. BCN36 ©2014 #Barbie Fashionistas Doll (CFG12) (Barbie Doll, Pink Skirt and "Be Yourself" Shirt) #ken #teresa #nikki #barbie #ryan #raquelle #teresa Barbie *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (BCN38) (Original | Geometric Print) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (CFG14) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (CJY40) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (CJY41) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (CJY45) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (CLN62) (5 | Raquelle | Flower Fun) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (FNJ39) (39 | Curvy | Emoji Fun) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGF19) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGF20) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY56) (21 | Original | Pretty in Python) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY57) (14 | Original | Powder Pink) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY58) (15 | Original | Smile With Style) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY59) (18 | Original | Va-Va-Violet) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY60) (17 | Original | Ice Cream Romper) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY61) (19 | Original | Ruby Red Floral) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY62) (13 | Original | Dolled Up in Dots *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY63) (16 | Original | Team Glam) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DGY65) (20 | Original | Fancy in Flowers) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF24) (22 | Curvy | Chambray Chic) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF25) (23 | Petite | Love That Lace) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF26) (24 | Petite | Crazy For Coral) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF26) (25 | Petite | Blue Brocade) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF28) (26 | Curvy | Spring Into Style) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF29) (27 | Curvy | Sweetheart Stripes) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF30) (28 | Tall | Floral Flair) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF31) (29 | Tall | Terrific Teal) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMF32) (30 | Tall | White & Pink Pizzazz) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMT15) (Blonde) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DMY97) (21 | Pretty In Python) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DPX67) (31 | Petite | Rock 'N' Roll Plaid) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DPX68) (32 | Curvy | Dolled Up Denim) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DPX69) (33 | Tall | Fab Fringe) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTD97) (34 | Original | B-Fabulous) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTD98) (35 | Original | Peace & Love) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTD99) (36 | Original | Chic with a Wink) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF00) (37 | Curvy | Everyday Chic) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF01) (38 | Curvy | So Sporty) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF02) (39 | Curvy | Emoji Fun) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF03) (40 | Petite | Pizza Pizzazz) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF04) (41 | Petite | Pretty in Paisley) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF05) (42 | Petite | Blue Violet) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF06) (42 | Tall | Lacey Blue) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF07) (44 | Tall | Leather & Ruffles) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DTF08) (45 | Tall | Boho Fringe) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX68) (46 | Original | Power Print) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX69) (47 | Petite | Kitty Cute) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX70) (48 | Curvy | Daisy Pop) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX71) (49 | Original | Double Denim) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX72) (50 | Original | Emerald Check) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX73) (51 | Curvy | Polka Dot Fun) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX74) (52 | Tall | Plaid On Plaid) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX75) (53 | Tall | Lovely in Lilac) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX76) (54 | Petite | Tutu Cool) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX77) (55 | Tall | Denim & Dazzle) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX78) (56 | Petite | Style So Sweet ) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DVX79) (57 | Curvy | Zig & Zag) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYK74) (25 | Blue Brocade) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYK77) (33 | Tall | Fab Fringe) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYK78) (Dolled Up Denim) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY90) (60 | Original | Patchwork Denim) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY91) (61 | Petite | Nice In Nautical) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY92) (62 | Petite | Sweet For Silver) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY93) (63 | Curvy | Platinum Pop) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY94) (64 | Curvy | Lovin' Leopard) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY95) (65 | Curvy | Powder Pink Lace) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY96) (66 | Curvy | Beautiful Butterflies) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY97) (67 | Tall | Cactus Cutie) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY98) (68 | Original | Candy Stripes) *Barbie Fashionistas Doll (DYY99) (69 | Tall | Blue Beauty) Ken *Ken Fashionistas Doll (DGY67) (Denim Blues) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (DGY68) (Graphic Tee) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (DMF41) (3 | Stylin’ Stripes) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (DWK45) (4 | Checked Style) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (DWK46) (5 | Hip Hoodie) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (DWK47) (6 | Original | Color Blocked Cool) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FJF72) (1 | Original | In Black & White) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FJF73) (2 | Slim | Tropical Vibes) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FJF74) (3 | Slim | Cactus Cooler) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FJF75) (4 | Original | Cali Cool) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNH39) (7 | Original | Preppy Check) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNT86) (5 | Broad | Super Stripes) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNH40) (8 | Original | Camo Comeback) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNH41) (9 | Slim | Plaid on Point) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNH42) (10 | Original | Classic Cool) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNH43) (11 | Slim | Hyped on Stripes) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNH44) (12 | Broad | Chill in Check) *Ken Fashionistas Doll (FNJ38) (13 | Broad | Distressed Denim) Category:Barbie Fashionistas